


Baby raj

by brokenandblindsoul



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Baby Brother, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenandblindsoul/pseuds/brokenandblindsoul
Summary: Cute little fluff about big brother howard and little raj
Relationships: Rajesh Koothrappali/Howard Wolowitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Baby raj

Everyone always joked about their relationship. How they just had to be more than friends, they were just too close. No one knew just how right they are. Behind closed doors they were no longer just friends. They were brothers. Raj was normally younger, howard older. Little raj is much more cuddly and talkative, little howard is just that, little, gone were the prevy jokes and the annoying need to make fun of others. Howard loved taking care of his baby brother, he never had the chance to have little siblings. Holding raj's bottle, making his stuffies dance for him, blowing raspberries on his tummy.

"Hi baby! How's my sweet baby brother? Are you having a good day?"  
Howard coo's at raj smiling at him.  
Raj smiles up at him and happily babbles. "Yeah is that so baby bro? Awe you're so cute" howard picks raj up and snuggles him "you're my favorite snuggle buddy, lets get you a bottle hmm? Something nice and yummy for your tummy" howard shifts raj to one hip and starts making him a bottle. He carries him to the couch and props him up. "Here you go baby one warm bottle coming up" howard gives him his bottle with a fond smile on his face as raj falls asleep in his arms drinking his bottle. "I love you baby bro sleep well sunshine"


End file.
